Une maison à soi
by narcotine2
Summary: "Tu connais vraiment quelqu'un qui pourrai construire une maison? demanda Drago -Et bien oui, je crois que je connais exactement la personne qu'il te faut répondit Blaise avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Je ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser avant... Elle serait parfaite, finit-il dans un souffle." Drago était maintenant très inquiet...
1. Chapter 1

**Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse m'améliorer! Je trouve personnellement que le passage du « Poenix » est un peu trop « gnan gnan » non ?**

**Disclaimer :**** Harry Potter ne m'appartient EN AUCUN CAS.**

**Une maison à soi**

**Chapitre 1**

« Trop petit... Trop paumé... Trop cher ! Non mais sérieusement, tu y crois toi, six millions de gallions pour un petit manoir en Écosse ? Comme si j'allais payer six millions pour un cottage exposé au vent et aux intempéries dans un coin paumé ! Il y en a qui ont de ces idées... »

La voix de Drago Malfoy fusait dans le silence de la pièce alors qu'il feuilletait un magazine immobilier. Il était à la recherche d'une nouvelle maison où s'installer pour parachever sa nouvelle vie et Blaise l'aidait depuis plusieurs jours à éplucher toutes les annonces immobilières qui leur tombaient sous la main.

Ils n'avaient pas eu de chance jusque là mais il faut dire que les critères exigés par Mr. Malfoy, grand patron de l'Agence Mondiale de Tourisme Magique, étaient pour le moins difficiles à remplir.

Après la guerre, le père de Drago avait été envoyé à Azkaban où il n'avait pas survécu longtemps, loin du confort de son manoir et de sa famille. Drago s'était brièvement marié pour rassurer sa mère, mais s'était rapidement séparé de son épouse lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'atteindrai pas le bonheur en restant soumis à sa mère. Car maintenant que la guerre était finie, il avait été réhabilité et accepté par la nouvelle communauté magique qui était née de celle à laquelle la guerre avait mis fin, et il n'aspirait qu'à vivre selon ses propres principes, et en paix avec lui-même. C'était d'ailleurs une des conditions qu'Harry avait mises en place avant d'accepter de témoigner en faveur de Drago devant la cour du Magenmagot. Drago avait pour cela rejeté l'autorité de sa mère, et divorcé de sa femme, qu'il ne voulait pas enfermer dans un mariage sans amour. Sephina l'avait compris et accepté, et elle vivait maintenant heureuse avec son nouveau mari et leurs enfants. Narcissa en revanche avait mal supporté que son fils l'écarte des décisions importantes de sa vie et elle était morte un an après la séparation, deux ans seulement après son mari.

Depuis, Drago avait pris possession de son héritage et avait monté sa propre entreprise, l'Agence de Tourisme Magique, proposant aux sorciers d'Angleterre des voyages accessibles à toutes les bourses, leur permettant de découvrir des centaines de pays dans le monde entier et de comprendre les différences entre leurs organisations, leurs coutumes, leurs pratiques magiques... Le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale s'était rapidement intéressé à cette entreprise d'un genre nouveau car elle pouvait réellement améliorer les relations entre les multiples communautés magiques du monde, et ainsi fut fait le succès de la société de Drago, qui devint bientôt l'Agence Mondiale de Tourisme Magique, avec des ambassades aux quatre coins du monde.

Il y avait maintenant huit ans que la guerre avait pris fin, et Drago pensait qu'il était temps de quitter le manoir familial, qui renfermait trop de souvenirs douloureux et de traditions familiales désuètes. Il avait certes réussi à laisser derrière lui le personnage qu'il était sous l'influence de son père, mais l'endroit lui rappelait toujours avec vivacité qu'il n'avait pas toujours été un homme d'affaire couronné de succès mais un adolescent faible et cruel à l'égard de beaucoup de ses camarades d'école. Il regrettait par dessus tout les insultes qu'il avait adressées à Hermione Granger, car il savait parfaitement à présent qu'il n'y aurait plus eu de sorciers depuis longtemps sans les moldus, et il avait appris à les aimer.

Mais après près d'une semaine de recherches dans tous les magazines et de lettres à toutes les agences immobilières possibles, les deux garçons n'étaient pas plus près du but qu'au premier jour...

« Tu sais Drago, je crois vraiment que tu devrais revoir tes exigences à la baisse, dit Blaise en étouffant un bâillement. Ça fait quatre heures que l'on cherche depuis que tu m'a brutalement réveillé ce matin et le stock d'annonces est dangereusement près de zéro quelqu'un de normal aurait déjà trouvé son bonheur et je pourrai être dans mon lit en train de faire la grasse matinée...

-Ne t'avise pas de me considérer comme quelqu'un de « normal », Blaise Zabini, je suis Drago Malfoy, unique héritier de la très longue et très pure lignée des Malfoy, ex-Mangemort, Président Sorcier Général de l'Agence Mondiale de Tourisme Magique, je ne vais pas me contenter de n'importe quelle bicoque !

-Oh, loin de moi cette idée Mr. Malfoy, il est vrai que votre ego ne rentrerai jamais dans la case « normal », impossible de se méprendre là dessus ! répondit Blaise d'un air de fausse dévotion.

-Bien. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas trop, j'aimerai que tu retournes à tes recherches je ne me décourage pas et je n'abandonnerai pas avant d'avoir trouvé la maison de mes rêves ! Tu n'as qu'a te faire du café pour te réveiller. »

Blaise ne se formalisa pas de l'apparente dureté de Drago, car il savait que celui-ci était très dévoué à ses amis, même s'il ne le montrai que rarement. Drago avait toujours eu du mal à montrer et exprimer ses sentiments, et la guerre n'avait rien arrangé, loin de là, mais il pouvait toujours compter sur son ami dans toutes sorte de situations. Et soudain, Blaise eu une idée démoniaque, bien que de génie.

« Drago, puisque tu sais exactement à quoi doit ressembler cette maison de tes rêves, pourquoi ne la fais-tu pas construire, tout simplement ? Ça te permettrai de t'épargner toutes ces recherches et toutes ces visites... En plus, elle serait parfaitement conforme à tes désirs, au centimètre carré près ! »

Drago releva la tête et regarda Blaise d'un air vide pendant une longue minute de silence.

« Qui la construirait ? Dit-il enfin. Tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait faire ça ? Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont on réalise des plans, et absolument aucun talent pour le dessin...

-Et bien oui, je crois que je connais exactement la personne qu'il te faut, déclara Blaise, dont le cerveau tournait à présent à plein régime, et je ne comprend pas comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser plus tôt... Elle serait parfaite... finit-il dans un murmure.

-Elle ? dit Drago d'un air suspicieux -il venait d'apercevoir une étrange lueur dans le regard de son ami qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Tu connais une femme qui construit des maisons de sorciers ?

-On appelle ça un ARCHITECTE Drago, et oui, j'en connais une... C'est une amie de Padma et elles travaillent ensemble de temps en temps, elle est plutôt connue il me semble, même toi, tu dois déjà en avoir entendu parler, dit-il d'air malicieux.

-Hum... Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Drago, qui commençait à être sérieusement inquiet.

-Hermione Granger, déclara Blaise avec un grand sourire. »

Il aurait du s'en douter.

Cela faisait bientôt un an que Blaise sortait avec Padma Patil. Lui qui était pourtant réputé pour ses conquêtes aussi belles que célèbres (et éphémères) semblait avoir trouvé la femme de sa vie en la personne de cette célèbre auteure d'études sur les moldus, qui avaient permis d'effacer les préjugés que conservaient certaines vielles famille de sorciers à leur égard, et qui était pressentie pour être la prochaine à recevoir un Phoenix, une récompense décernée chaque année par la fondation Lovegood à une personnalité du monde artistique magique dont l'œuvre à contribué à changer les mentalités et permis de renforcer la conscience de la société de l'importance qu'i essayer de comprendre et d'aider son prochain. La dernière lauréate en date était Cho Chang, pour ses ballets enchantés qui commémoraient l'horreur de la guerre et célébraient la paix retrouvée. Ils avaient émus aux larmes des milliers de sorciers à travers le monde, avaient été ovationnés à chaque représentation, et avaient fait le succès de la chorégraphe et danseuse. On murmurait même que la reine d'Angleterre était venue en personne dans le plus grand secret assister à la dernière représentation qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard, dans le but de sensibiliser les plus jeunes générations.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Padma avait aussi un goût prononcé pour la décoration d'intérieur, et elle s'occupait parfois de meubler et décorer les maisons et résidences en tous genres des personnalités du monde magique, en y incorporant ça et là des éléments moldus - un tableau immobile, un jacuzzi, un réfrigérateur... Et elle s'associait souvent pour cela avec un cabinet d'architectes qui avait ouvert environ cinq ans auparavant, tout comme l'Agence, et était réputé pour la qualité de ses services et l'originalité des créations qui en sortaient. La fondatrice et présidente du cabinet n'était autre que l'amie de Padma, Hermione Granger.

« Heu... Tu ne penses tout de même pas que Hermione Granger accepterait de travailler pour moi, si ? Je veux dire, regarde notre passé commun, ce n'était pas vraiment l'entente cordiale, comment pourrait-elle accepter de m'aider ? Et puis elle a toujours été si fière, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, vraiment je ne vois pas comment... »

Drago avait dit ça comme s'il cherchait à convaincre quelqu'un, mais c'était lui-même qu'il essayait de persuader. L'idée de revoir Hermione Granger l'effrayait, d'une certaine manière. Il était mal à l'aise quand il pensait à la jeune fille brillante qu'il avait sans cesse raillée et insultée lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'école. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer pour l'intelligence et la détermination dont elle avait toujours fait preuve dans toutes les situations. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux au moins aussi bien réussi à la sortie de Poudlard, il était intimidé à la pensée de cette collaboration avec Hermione car il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait et si elle lui pardonnerait ses erreurs passées. Blaise connaissait son ami et n'était pas dupe.

« Allons Drago, bien sûr qu'elle acceptera. Quelle fille peut résister au charme de Drago Malfoy ? Et puis elle ne travaillera pas POUR toi mais AVEC toi tu sais, Hermione requiert toujours l'assistance de son client, à tout moment, à chaque étape de la construction, pour être sûre que le résultat sera conforme à ses attentes, ajouta-t-il précipitamment lorsque Drago lui lança un regard noir. En fait c'est peut-être même toi qui risque d'être exploité !

-Exploité par Granger ? dit Drago d'un air moqueur en haussant un sourcil. J'aimerai bien voir ça ! Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle va m'obliger à porter un torchon en guise de vêtements pour me faire comprendre l'importance de changer les conditions de vie des elfes de maison ?

-Oh, j'aimerai vraiment voir ça, il s'agit sans doute de son plus grand fantasme, réduire Drago Malfoy en esclavage pour qu'il fasse ses quatre volontés, la suive absolument PARTOUT et assouvisse TOUS ses désirs... répondit Blaise d'un air suggestif.

-Blaise, s'il te plaît, efface cette image de ton esprit, savoir que tu nous imagines Granger et moi me donne des frissons...

-De plaisir j'espère, ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer avec un clin d'œil. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Hum, je réfléchis... Combien voudra-t-elle être payée d'après toi ?

-Et bien tout dépend de la maison en elle-même, le tarif augmente avec le standing du bâtiment bien sûr, l'étendue, les matériaux... Elle peut aussi le baisser un peu lorsque le projet l'enthousiasme vraiment... A vue de nez, je dirai peut-être deux millions de gallions, si l'idée que je me fais de la maison de tes rêves est juste et si elle nécessite moins d'un an de construction.

-Hum hum dit Drago en hochant la tête pensivement. Et combien crois-tu qu'un terrain à construire coûterait ?

-Entre dix mille et un million de gallions selon la superficie du terrain et sa location. Je sais que tu as un faible pour les forêts un peu à l'écart de la civilisation, mais je ne sais pas si tu pourra en trouver, ce sont les lieux les plus recherchés par les familles de sorciers pour y établir leurs propriétés et y organiser de grandes fêtes sans risquer d'être embêtés par des moldus...

-Hum, bandes d'imbéciles, un simple sort repousse-moldus aurait le même effet... Bon, j'aimerai discuter de tout ça avec Granger en personne pour avoir son avis et savoir si le projet l'intéresse, est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais organiser un rendez-vous où quelque chose dans ce genre-là ? Mais pas ici pour elle aussi cet endroits rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, elle ne serait pas à l'aise... Et j'aimerai que tu sois présent aussi s'il te plaît, c'est moi qui ne serait pas à l'aise si je suis seul avec elle...

-Oh, pauvre Drago qui craint de rester seul avec une jeune femme... Elle ne te mangera pas je te le promet, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais là. Que dirais-tu d'un repas d'affaire ? A tes frais bien sûr... Il paraît que le Valmont, qui vient d'ouvrir, sert des desserts les plus fabuleux les uns que les autres !

-Tu profites de la situation... Mais ça me va, préviens-moi quand vous aurez convenu d'une date, d'accord ? Et maintenant je crois que c'est moi qui vais aller faire la grasse matinée ajouta-t-il alors qu'il se levait en baillant. Au revoir Blaise, je ne te raccompagne pas, tu connais le chemin ! »

Blaise regarda d'un air amusé Drago se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand il avait une idée en tête, cet idiot en oubliait jusqu'à la faim et la fatigue, et lorsqu'il avait fini, il tombait endormi pendant un jour entier et mangeait tout ce qu'il trouvait en se réveillant... Blaise finit sa tasse de café et la déposa dans l'évier avant d'aller mettre un peu d'ordre dans le salon où étaient éparpillées des piles d'annonces immobilières. Il n'avait plus sommeil finalement et pourrait passer chez Padma avec des croissants pour lui faire part de son plan avant de l'emmener manger au restaurant à midi...


	2. Chapter 2

** Alors ça y est, voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le premier, ça me motive quand j'ai un coup de mou ! En fait, j'ai commencé cette fanfiction pour devenir beta (4000 des 6000 mots, ce sera bientôt fait!) et je vais sans doute ralentir le rythme après avoir fini le troisième chapitre, je m'en excuse d'avance, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'imaginer la suite ! Mais j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette histoire et je pense que je publierai entre un et deux chapitres par semaine... J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas !**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

Chapitre 2

Lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son bureau, Hermione releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir Blaise entrer en faisant un clin d'œil à la secrétaire.

« Je le dirai à Padma, l'averti-t-elle, tu es un incorrigible charmeur et je désespère un peu plus à chaque fois que Jenna te laisse passer sans même me prévenir. Et si j'avais été en pleine réunion ? Enfin bref, comment vas-tu, et comment va Padma ? Il y a un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue ici... »

Blaise lui sourit d'un air radieux et s'assit dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau, comme si elle venait de lui adresser un compliment et non un reproche. Padma les avait présentés l'un à l'autre il y a un an, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de commencer à sortir ensemble, et ils s'étaient vite découvert de nombreux points communs – l'amour des livres entre autres, bien que lui ai une préférence pour les livres d'art moldus, tandis qu'elle dévorait toutes sortes de livres pouvant lui apporter des connaissances magiques supplémentaires. Blaise aimait beaucoup venir voir Hermione à son bureau, il y apprenait toujours quelque chose de nouveau, une anecdote, un sort amusant qu'elle avait lu quelque part, ou juste un des potins qui circulait dans tous les couloirs du cabinet avant même d'être dans les journaux... Il croisa les jambes comme si de rien n'était et fit apparaître un service à thé avant de répondre.

« Elle va très bien rassures-toi, et si tu ne la vois pas ces temps-ci c'est qu'elle est complètement prise par ses recherches en vue de son prochain best-seller, ça lui prend tout son temps, elle ne fait plus que ça. Quand-à moi je me porte très bien, comme tu peux le voir. Une tasse de thé ?

-Oui merci, je veux bien, sans lait et avec un peu de sucre s'il te plaît. A-t-elle déjà décidé du sujet de son prochain livre ? dit Hermione, très intéressée. Est-ce que ce sera encore une étude, ou va-t-elle enfin céder à la demande et écrire un roman ? Elle a décrit avec tant de passion les inventions qui ont révolutionné le monde non-magique et les persécutions qu'on subis certains moldus que je suis sûre qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à inventer une histoire, et elle aurait à coup sûr beaucoup de succès.

-Je crois qu'elle a décidé de s'intéresser aux géants cette fois, ce sera donc encore une étude, je le crains ! Mais c'est ce qu'elle aime, briser les préjugés et réhabiliter toutes sortes de créatures méprisées ou craintes... Enfin elle aura plus de mal cette fois, si tu veux mon avis. Elle est allée voir les Hagrid à Beaubâtons pour qu'ils lui racontent leur voyage chez les géants pendant notre cinquième année à Poudlard et elle a trouvé un ou deux cas de géants qui avaient collaboré avec les humains mais c'est tout pour le moment... Bien sûr, ce que je te dis dois rester strictement confidentiel ! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne risques rien avec moi. J'ai hâte de pouvoir lire ça, transmet mon bonjour à Padma s'il te plaît je lui enverrai bientôt un hibou. Et maintenant, dis moi pourquoi tu es là je suppose que tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour prendre le thé et me parler des recherches de Padma ?

-Hum, vous êtes toujours aussi perspicace, Miss Granger, dit Blaise alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel, pas le moins du monde embarrassé d'avoir été découvert. Et bien voilà, je suis venu te proposer du travail.

-Comme si nous avions besoin de travail ici, répliqua Hermione d'un air moqueur. Nous sommes débordés ! Mais bon, je dois pouvoir faire ça pour toi... De quoi s'agit-il ?

-En fait, il s'agit d'un cas plutôt épineux, c'est pour ça que j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi, puisque tu sors toujours victorieuse de toutes les situations les plus désespérées...

-Blaise, arrête les flatteries et expliques-moi tout, l'interrompit-elle. Je prendrai le dossier si c'est tellement important pour toi, tu n'as pas besoin de jouer la comédie... »

Blaise dut se retenir de sourire à ces mots. Elle avait dit oui ! Elle avait accepté de s'occuper de l'Affaire ! Pas de retour en arrière pour Hermione Granger ! Vraiment, quel bon acteur il faisait, son plan allait marcher comme sur des roulettes, comme il l'avait prévu avec Padma...

« Très bien, je suis soulagé que tu acceptes, dit-il d'un ton complètement différent, et Hermione se demanda soudain dans quoi elle venait de s'engager. Il s'agit d'un de mes amis qui cherche une nouvelle maison. Le manoir familial ne convient plus à Sa Grandeur, ajouta-t-il avec un geste désinvolte de la main. C'est un jeune héritier qui a tout pour lui, et il voudrait trouver la maison de ses rêves, mais l'idée qu'il s'en fait est tellement précise, et il est si entêté, qu'il n'a rien trouvé jusqu'à présent alors je lui ai suggéré de la faire construire directement, telle qu'elle lui apparaît en rêve. C'est un véritable défi en réalité, et c'est pour cela que je suis ici, conclut-il.

-Attends, dit-elle d'un ton suspicieux, si je te comprends bien, tu veux que je fasse les plans et que je construise la nouvelle maison de Drago Malfoy ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ferrai ça ? Et puis tu ne penses quand même pas que DRAGO MALFOY accepterai de travailler avec moi, si ?

-Quand est-ce que j'ai parlé de Drago ? fit Blaise d'un air faussement étonné. Tu dois vraiment bien le connaître s'il te suffit d'entendre « jeune héritier qui a tout pour lui » pour immédiatement faire le rapprochement... ajouta-t-il d'un air narquois.

-Blaise, dit Hermione qui avait légèrement rougi, tu as toujours été ami avec Drago Malfoy et il a toujours été entêté et horriblement supérieur à tout le monde, la déduction n'était pas difficile à faire. La seule chose qui m'étonne est qu'il n'ai pas pensé lui-même dès le début à faire construire cette maison... Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi je devrai accepter ce projet ? »

Hermione se rapellait trop bien du comportement de Drago à son égard lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école. Elles se rappelait douloureusement de ses insultes et ses sarcasmes, destinés à lui faire sentir à quel point elle lui était inférieure. Elle n'y avait jamais accordé beaucoup d'importance, mais il l'avait tout de même blessée dans son orgueil, même si elle savait que ces histoires de pureté du sang étaient sans fond avéré et qu'il ne faisait ça que pour la pousser hors d'elle-même et lui faire du mal. Elle avait développé à son encontre une haine féroce, un peu comme une carapace qui la protégeait de ses attaques. Mais cette carapace s'était néanmoins fissurée dès leur sixième année à Poudlard, durant laquelle il avait laissé voir sa faiblesse, face à son incapacité à accomplir la tâche que lui avait confié le Seigneur de Ténèbres et la peur qu'il en ressentait. Après la guerre et la Grande Bataille de Poudlard, cette haine s'était définitivement évaporée car elle avait VU qu'il n'avait pas voulu devenir un Mangemort. Elle conservait néanmoins une légère rancœur à son égard, et que Blaise vienne lui proposer un contrat avec Drago Malfoy l'étonnait.

« Et bien oui, tu as deviné, il s'agit de ce cher Mr. Malfoy, et je peux t'assurer que ça ne le dérange pas de travailler avec toi puisqu'il a d'ores et déjà accepté. Quand aux raisons pour lesquelles TU voudrais travailler avec lui, elles sont multiples : découvrir le « nouveau » Malfoy, faire de lui un esclave (il lui adressa un clin d'œil), ou tout simplement relever le défi...

-Il est vrai que présenté comme ça, cette affaire commence à être très intéressante... sourit-elle. Tu dis qu'il a accepté que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de la construction de sa maison ? Il doit vraiment avoir radicalement changé, pour laisser une Sang-de-Bourbe s'occuper d'une tâche aussi importante... Bien sûr, tout le monde a changé après la guerre, et Harry m'avait parlé de sa résolution de prendre sa vie en main, mais il s'agit là d'une transformation extraordinaire... Et j'en suis enchantée, à vrai dire ! Il n'a pas émis de conditions ?

-Non, répondit Blaise, et Hermione ne remarqua pas le sourire amusé qui traversa furtivement son visage. Il souhaiterai simplement avoir une entrevue avec toi pour t'expliquer plus en détails ce qu'il recherche et savoir ce que tu penses du projet. Si vous tombez d'accord, le dossier t'appartient et vous pourrez commencer sans délais !

-Ne me met pas la pression ! rit-elle. Tu penses que tu pourrai le faire venir ici avant la fin de la semaine ?

-Et bien en fait, je l'ai convaincu de tous nous inviter au restaurant... Tu as entendu parler de celui qui vient d'ouvrir, le Valmont ? J'ai aussi proposé à Padma de venir avec nous, ça lui fera du bien de faire une pause et ce sera plus agréable que s'il s'agissait d'un véritable dîner d'affaire ! Et au cas où tu ne serais toujours pas convaincue, saches que la carte des desserts comporte des profiteroles, et que le repas sera entièrement aux frais de Drago, finit-il avec un sourire diabolique. »

Les profiteroles... C'était un coup bas de sa part mais au moins il était sûr qu'elle viendrait à ce dîner... C'était une autre de leurs passions communes, plutôt inattendue : ils adoraient ce dessert, mais comme peu de restaurants le servaient, ils s'étaient fait un devoir de tester tous ceux qui le proposaient. Elle ne pourrait pas résister à l'appel du dessert chocolaté, il en était certain... Il était près à tout pour mener son projet à bien ! Il faudrait aussi qu'il pense à prévenir Drago qu'il avait invité Padma à se joindre à eux.

« Très bien, puisque tu me prends par les sentiments, j'accepte ! Quel jour avez-vous choisi tous les deux, puisqu'il semble que je sois tombée dans un véritable piège ? dit-elle avec un sourire affectueux.

-Oh, loin de moi l'idée de vous tendre un piège ma chère, répliqua-t-il avec un air ironique. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il serait plus agréable, et moins dangereux, de réunir deux anciens ennemis dans un endroit publique où l'on trouve de la bonne nourriture qui, c'est bien connu, apaise les esprits ! Et puisque tu en parles, que dirais-tu de mercredi soir ? Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé ensemble car Drago attendais d'avoir la confirmation que tu accepterai de venir, mais je sais qu'il n'a rien ce jour là - j'ai fait une copie de son agenda pendant qu'il dormait...

-Mais dis-moi, qu'es-tu au juste, son ami ou son secrétaire ? dit Hermione d'un air narquois. Tu prends ses rendez-vous, tu possède un exemplaire de son agenda... Je suis sûre que tu lui prépare aussi du café ! dit-elle en riant, et Blaise essaya de ne pas penser au thermos qu'il avait laissé sur la table avant de partir pour que Drago le trouve à son réveil. Voyons-voir, mercredi... Non, je n'ai rien, c'est parfait ! Dîner pour l'Affaire Malfoy, avec Blaise et Padma dicta-t-elle à la plume qu'elle venait de sortir, au Valmont à... 19h30 ? Finit-elle en levant vers Blaise un regard interrogateur.

-Ce sera parfait, dit-il. Et maintenant, dis-moi ce qui se passe entre Harry Potter et Luna Lovegood avant que je parte. J'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient très proches en ce moment, toujours à se murmurer des secrets l'un à l'autre et je sais que si je veux connaître la vérité je n'ai qu'à venir ici écouter les potins du jour... Potter n'oserai quand même pas tromper sa femme ? Elle serait capable de lui lancer un de ses fameux sortilège de Chauve-Furie que personne ne pourrai conjurer... fit-il d'un air théatral.

-Harry, n'oserai jamais faire une chose pareille, il aime trop Ginny et n'a aucun talent de séduction, répondit Hermione. A part sa célébrité bien sûr... Non, ils sont simplement en train d'organiser la prochaine cérémonie de remise du Phoenix... Ils n'ont pas encore déterminé qui sera le lauréat mais comme tout le monde le sait, Padma figure en bonne place sur la liste des prétendants... ajouta-t-elle avec un regard pétillant.

-Oooh, c'est pour bientôt alors, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! Bon et bien je vais te laisser, il faut que j'envoie une lettre à Drago pour lui faire part de la date et de l'heure du rendez-vous, et après j'irai vite voir Padma pour lui raconter ça ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

-Cours-y vite ! Oh, et avant de partir, dis-moi, est-il vrai que tu as été vu chez Cartier l'autre jour, achetant un bague de fiançailles ? lui dit-elle d'un air de conspiratrice alors qu'il atteignait la porte.

-Cela se pourrait bien, dit-il en se retournant avec un sourire mystérieux, mais ce pourrait tout aussi bien être quelqu'un d'autre... »

Il lui adressa un dernier clin d'œil et sortit avant qu'elle ait le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Drago fut réveillé par des coups frappés au carreau. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il s'était endormi tout habillé. Il attrapa son réveil et regarda l'heure : 15h20. C'était maintenant le milieu de l'après-midi et il avait dormi un peu plus de six heures et demi. Il aperçu ensuite la chouette effraie qui l'avait réveillé et qui attendait sur le rebord de la fenêtre qu'il daigne la laisser entrer. Il reconnu la chouette de Blaise et alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour pouvoir prendre la lettre qu'elle lui tendit.

« Le poisson a mordu à l'hameçon, lut-il. Rendez-vous mercredi soir au V. Sois là-bas à 19h30. Padma vient aussi. B.

PS : Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

C'était typique de Blaise : il adorait s'exprimer comme s'il était un agent en mission top-secrète, faire se qui lui chantait sans demander d'autorisation, et envoyait des lettres quand il en avait envie, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il allait déranger son destinataire... Drago sourit en relisant la lettre. Alors comme ça elle avait accepté de s'occuper du projet... Elle aussi devait avoir beaucoup changé depuis que Drago l'avait vue depuis la dernière fois. Ou bien Blaise avait trouvé une quelconque menace pour l'obliger à venir... Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à Granger ce qui l'avait fait accepter une fois qu'ils auraient refais connaissance de la bonne manière - c'est à dire autour d'un bon repas avec des amis.

Et puisqu'il était réveillé, il allait mettre un peu d'ordre dans les papiers qui traînaient au salon et regarder les annonces de terrains à bâtir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hum, je me suis aperçue que j'avais oublié de corrigé ce chapitre avant de le publier, voilà donc la version corrigée, excusez moi pour le désagrément... ^^'**

**Je suis teeellement désolée de ne pas avoir finit ce chapitre plus tôt, mais je suis tombée malade (en Août, je sais, c'est désespérant...)... Je suis désolée pour tous ceux qui ont attendu ce chapitre avec impatience ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur ce chapitre pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! :)**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

Chapitre 3

Le mercredi soir, Drago quitta son bureau de bonne heure pour avoir le temps de rentrer se préparer, tant mentalement que physiquement. Il lui semblait important de faire une bonne impression sur cette femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la fin de la guerre, afin de lui prouver qu'il était aujourd'hui un autre homme, différent de l'insupportable idiot qu'il avait été. Il était déterminé à lui présenter ses excuses pour tout ce qu'il avait pu dire ou faire par le passé qui n'ait pas été correct à son égard, et à débuter leur collaboration sur un bon pied. Il n'était néanmoins pas près à abandonner son personnage d'insolent à qui tout sourit pour révéler le Drago sensible qui se cachait en dessous. Ç'aurait été comme s'il accordait à Granger trop d'importance et de proximité, et il ne pouvait pas encore faire ça librement avec le premier venu, surtout un ennemi de longue date. Ce serait comme lui donner lui-même les armes pour le blesser, car ce sont les personnes qui nous sont proches qui peuvent nous faire le plus de mal, comme il l'avait appris avec son père...

Il enfila la chemise gris anthracite qu'il avait choisie pour l'occasion et la rentra dans le pantalon de son costume en réfléchissant. Qu'allait-il lui dire lorsqu'il la verrait ? Il fallait à tout pris qu'il empêche qu'un silence gêné s'installe, car cela plomberai l'ambiance, et il serait difficile de faire redémarrer la conversation. Il pourrait peut-être la complimenter sur sa tenue... Oui, ce serait une bonne idée. Il sourit en pensant aux cheveux de la jeune femme. Seraient-ils toujours aussi touffus et indomptables que lorsqu'ils avaient onze ans ? Il aurait du interroger Blaise... Il enfila sa veste de costume – après tout ils étaient censés participer à un dîner d'affaire – et se surpris à penser qu'il était impatient de commencer ce rendez-vous. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était 19h15. Il attrapa son porte-documents, vérifia son reflet une dernière fois dans le miroir en pied de son dressing-room et descendit trouver Tofty aux cuisines.

« Je ne sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai ce soir, dit-il au chef des elfes de maison. Si je ne suis pas rentré à 22h, vous pouvez tous aller vous coucher, d'accord ? Je me chargerai de verrouiller les portes et les fenêtres, ne t'inquiètes pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer. Je suis tout de même assez grand pour ça ! Dit-il d'un air amusé, car l'elfe l'avait en partie élevé et le voyait toujours comme un enfant, même s'il avait maintenant vingt-cinq ans.

-Très bien, Mr. Drago, dit Tofty en s'inclinant, le bout de son nez touchant presque le bas de son pantalon. Est-ce que Mr. Drago voudrait que Tofty prépare quelque chose de particulier pour le déjeuner de demain ?

-Non, je n'ai pas d'envies particulières, prépares ce que tu veux, je te fais confiance, ce que vous préparez est toujours délicieux, ajouta-t-il en adressant un sourire à la vingtaine d'elfes qui étaient rassemblés dans la cuisine. Bien, je vais y aller, je ne sais pas si je vous reverrai ce soir alors je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit !

-Bonne soirée, Mr. Drago, à demain. Lui répondit un chœur de petites voix. »

Il sortit de la cuisine, s'arrêta un instant pour jeter un œil au courrier – une invitation pour une fête au ministère, des prospectus, rien d'intéressant – et sortit du manoir. L'air frais de la fin d'après-midi n'avait pas encore laissé place à la brise du soir, et la végétation qui entourait Malfoy Manor en la cachant à la vue en faisait un lieu paisible, qui contrastait avec les événements qui s'y étaient déroulés. Drago contempla la vue qui s'offrait à lui en se disant que bientôt, il pourrait quitter ce lieu pour un autre plus paisible, plus accueillant, et qu'il pourrait vraiment appeler son « chez-soi », puis il passa l'imposant portail et transplana, en dehors des sortilèges qui protégeaient le manoir.

Il réapparut dans une ruelle de Londres et se hâta vers l'adresse que lui avait indiqué Blaise. Il entra dans un bâtiment d'allure classique et emprunta le grand escalier qui montait dans les étages jusqu'au quatrième, où une double porte s'ouvrait sur le hall de réception du Valmont. L'endroit était brillamment éclairé et paraissait chaleureux. Il annonça à l'hôtesse qu'il avait réservé une table pour quatre personnes au nom de Malfoy et elle le conduisit dans une salle aux grandes proportions dont le toit, ainsi que les deux côtés de la salle qui donnaient sur la rue, étaient entièrement vitrés. On avait presque l'impression d'entrer dans une serre. Des plantes avaient été ajoutées pour renforcer cet effet, suspendues dans les airs près des angles pour laisser tomber librement une cascade de feuilles, ou par terre le long des baies vitrées, toutes arborant un air de luxuriante santé. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde pour l'instant, et le soleil déclinant éclairait l'endroit d'une lumière vive adoucit par les murs peints en beige.

L'hôtesse l'amena vers la table qui occupait l'angle d'un mur et d'une baie vitrée, et c'est alors qu'il la vit. Elle portait un tailleur de l'exacte couleur de la chemise que lui-même avait choisi et qui mettait en valeur ses jambes et son teint de porcelaine – bien sûr, personne ne pouvait être aussi pâle que LUI, mais elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Elle était chaussée d'escarpins à petits talons noirs et avait coiffé ses cheveux en chignon bas sur la nuque dont s'était échappé une unique mèche qui flottait doucement contre sa joue. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et était plongée dans... Un livre. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de la table et l'observa quelques instants avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. Elle n'avait pas changé... Même si l'élégante jeune femme qu'il voyait assise là n'avait plus rien de la jeune fille à la coiffure sauvage qu'il avait fréquenté à Poudlard, elle semblait toujours avoir le retard en horreur, et les livres pour passion . Ne lui avait-on donc jamais appris qu'il était malpoli de lire à table ? pensa-t-il.

Elle leva un regard interrogateur en entendant un rire, avant de froncer les sourcils en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Drago.

« Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air intéressée plutôt que vexée.

-Oh, rien de particulier, dit-il en souriant, je me faisais seulement la réflexion que j'aurai du me douter que je ne serai pas le premier, il aurait fallu que j'arrive trois heures plus tôt pour pouvoir être en avance sur Hermione Granger ! Excuses-moi d'avoir ris, je ne me moquais pas de toi, ajouta-t-il doucement. Et puisque je suis dans les excuses, continua-t-il d'un ton contrit après une courte pause, je voudrais te demander de me pardonner pour toutes les inepties que j'ai pu proférer lorsque nous étions à l'école, et surtout, surtout, je te demande pardon pour t'avoir appellée Sang-de-Bourbe... »

Hermione était prise au dépourvu. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à tant d'humilité de la part de Drago Malfoy. Il avait baissé les yeux, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il était parfaitement sincère dans ses propos. En un instant elle revit les différents changements qui avaient affecté Malfoy au fil des ans... La première année, il était simplement un crétin arrogant, mais il avait laissé voir brièvement sa peur dans la forêt interdite... La deuxième année, sa haine s'était développée jusqu'à ce qu'il souhaite qu'elle soit dévorée par le monstre de la chambre des secrets... La troisième année, il l'avait pour la première fois appelée Sang-de-Bourbe … La quatrième année, il avait contribué à faire circuler des rumeurs à propos de Hagrid et de Harry, et la cinquième année, il s'était engagé dans l'horrible Brigade Inquisitoriale d'Ombrage. Venait enfin la sixième année, qui avait progressivement morcelé son masque impassible jusqu'à révéler son incapacité à tuer, en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle se rappelait aussi l'air effrayé de Drago lorsqu'il avait prétendu ne pas les reconnaître, Harry, Ron et elle, lorsque les raffleurs les avaient amenés, impuissants, au manoir des Malfoy. Elle se rappelait tout aussi bien ses efforts pour empêcher Crabbe et Goyle de tuer Harry dans la Salle sur Demande – même si ses motivations n'étaient peut-être pas les bonnes à l'époque – et pour sauver Goyle inconscient lorsque Crabbe avait déclenché le Feudeymon qui avait ravagé la Salle. En réfléchissant, elle se dit que c'était sans doute le vrai Malfoy qui se tenait en ce moment devant elle, celui qui était près à risquer sa propre vie pour sauver ses amis, celui qui refusait de tuer qui que ce soit, et celui qui était près à reconnaître ses erreurs et demander pardon.

« Tu es pleinement excusé, dit-elle finalement avec un sourire doux. Harry m'a déjà parlé de ton changement, et je sais que tu regrettes d'avoir été entraîné par ton père et que tu n'as jamais voulu servir Voldemort de ton plein gré. Et je suppose que je devrais moi aussi m'excuser pour t'avoir frappé pendant notre troisième année... rit-elle. »

Un bref éclair de souffrance avait traversé le visage de Drago à la de son père et de Voldemort. Il n'était toujours pas habitué à prononcer ce nom, mais il savait que beaucoup de gens s'y étaient entraînés pour exorciser la peur qui y était attachée. Il reprit rapidement contenance et afficha un visage impassible avant de répondre.

« Humpf, tu n'as pas l'air très convaincue... Pourtant tu aurais pu irrémédiablement abîmer ce beau visage ! dit-il d'un air faussement outré, étonné de pouvoir si facilement plaisanter avec Hermione Granger.

-Ce n'aurait pas été une mauvaise chose, affirma-t-elle avec un air arrogant qui ressemblait de manière troublante à celui de la famille Malfoy, les filles auraient cessé de baver sur ton passage et ta tête aurait sans dout dégonflé un peu plus tôt... La seule chose qui a été abîmée ce jour là, c'est ta coiffure parfaite, conclut-elle d'un air amusé.

-Mais les filles n'ont jamais bavé sur mon passage Granger, à moins que tu veuilles parler de toi-même ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de répliquer. Et en parlant de coiffure, comment as-tu fais pour finalement domestiquer le désastre capillaire qui te servait toujours de cheveux la dernière fois que je t'ai vue ? dit-il d'un ton curieux.

-Ça, c'est mon petit secret dit Hermione, qui avait maintenant le teint rose. Et je sais bien que toutes les filles ne te couraient pas après, tu étais trop effrayant pour certaines, toujours flanqué de Crabbe et Goyle, toujours en train de chercher des noises... Mais il y en avait beaucoup qui se pâmaient en secret pour Sa Majesté le Prince de Serpentard, beau et intelligent, froid comme la glace... Dois-je te rappeler Pansy Parkinson ?

-Oh non, par pitié non... Qu'étais-tu en train de lire ? Demanda-t-il en changeant rapidement de sujet.

Oh, c'est simplement un livre de botanique, je l'ai emprunté à Neville, dit-elle, surprise qu'il s'y intéresse. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais un grand jardin et je réfléchissait aux arrangements que l'on pourrait y faire. Bien sûr je demanderai à Padma si elle veut bien m'aider, son avis est toujours précieux...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Drago et Hermione étaient en pleine conversation, échangeant leurs points de vue sur divers sujets. Tous deux avaient une lueur au fond de l'œil tandis qu'ils essayaient de faire plier l'autre en faveur de son point de vue, lorsque Drago reçu un message sur son portable professionnel. Il avait décidé de se convertir à cet objet moldu lorsque Blaise lui avait exposé tous les avantages qu'ils pourrait en tirer, le temps qu'il pourrait gagner pour communiquer avec ses ambassades des pays étrangers – après tout, les chouettes ont une vitesse limitée, le transplanage ne marche pas sur longues distances, et les portoloins sont chers... Le portable émis la tonalité de réception de message et il se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à l'éteindre avant d'arriver au restaurant. Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda d'un air intéressé.

« Tu possèdes un portable ? dit-elle. Parce que le mien n'est pas ici et je ne penses pas que celui qui vient de sonner puisse être celui de notre voisin, il est trop loin de nous...

-C'est une longue histoire, répondit-il, et il s'apprêtait à éteindre le portable lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le message venait de Blaise. »

Il ouvrit le message et voici ce qu'il lut :

« Pas d'appel au secours jusqu'à présent, je suppose donc que tout ce passe bien. Connaissant votre ponctualité à tous les deux, il doit y avoir une bonne dizaine de minutes que vous êtes arrivés, et vous n'avez pas eu d'autre choix que de faire la conversation. Je vous annonce donc que Padma et moi avons changé nos plans et que nous restons à la maison ce soir ! Profitez bien du repas ! B.

PS : Commande des profiteroles pour deux au dessert. »

« Je crois que nous nous sommes fait avoir, dit-il d'un air incrédule après avoir lu le message plusieurs fois. Je crois que Blaise n'a jamais eu l'intention de venir, et maintenant, lui et Padma doivent être en train de rire en imaginant notre réaction...

-J'aurais du m'en douter dit Hermione d'un air résigné. Blaise avait un air beaucoup trop triomphant lorsque j'ai accepté de venir, il avait forcément quelque chose derrière la tête... Et puis il m'a eue avec ses profiteroles marmona-t-elle. »

Drago, qui n'avait pas pu entendre le début de sa phrase, n'avait saisi que le mot « profiteroles » et il se demanda quelle signification étrange pouvait bien avoir ce mot pour elle et Blaise.

« Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, il ne nous reste plus qu'à commander ! s'exclama-t-elle. As-tu choisi ce que tu vas prendre ?

-Oui, ce sera du cabillaud poché avec une mousseline de légumes, dit-il à l'adresse du serveur qui venait d'apparaître, comme surgit de nulle part. Et toi ? Blaise n'a pas menti lorsqu'il a dit que je payais la note, alors fais-toi plaisir, lui sourit-il.

-Je vais prendre un hachis Parmentier de carottes, dit-elle. Et puisque Blaise à triché pour nous réunir ici tous les deux, je tiens à payer ma part ! »

Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais sa dignité l'arrêta et il referma la bouche lorsqu'il surprit l'air narquois du serveur. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'offrir en spectacle devant cet homme voyons, il était un Malfoy tout de même !

« Très bien, comme tu voudras, que pouvez-vous nous proposer comme vin ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant au serveur.

-Un vin blanc doux devrait s'accorder avec chacun de vos plats, je peux vous en mettre une demi-bouteille si cela convient à monsieur, répondit celui-ci sans se départir de son sourire insolent.

-Très bien, nous prendrons cela, dit Drago d'un ton ferme pour lui prouver qu'il maîtrisait la situation. »

Le dîner se passa tranquillement, ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Quand vint le dessert, Drago commanda « Ses profiteroles pour deux. » en suivant le conseil de Blaise, et regarda d'un air amusé la réaction d'Hermione. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, elle entrouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas si elle devait être en colère qu'il ait choisi pour elle ou étonnée qu'il ait su ce qu'elle préférerait. Elle choisit finalement la deuxième option et le regarda d'un air intrigué.

« Comment as-tu su ce qui me plairait ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oh, il s'agit d'une simple intuition, les Malfoy ont généralement de bonnes intuitions... Et j'ai de bons informateurs... ajouta-t-il.

-Blaise, devina-t-elle. Forcément. C'est l'excuse qu'il a utilisée pour m'obliger à accepter, une sorte de chantage par l'estomac pourrait-on dire...

-Belle formulation ! ne put s'empêcher de rire Drago. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait te convaincre de faire n'importe quoi avec des profiteroles, c'est une bonne arme que tu vient de me donner ! »

Ils riaient tous les deux maintenant et elle lui raconta l'histoire de sa passion pour les profiteroles et l'inspection qu'elle avait menée avec Blaise dans tous les restaurants qui en servaient. Lorsque le dessert arriva, Drago dut avouer qu'il était parfaitement d'accord avec eux quant à l'excellence de ce dessert.

« Mais au fait ! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Nous étions ici pour discuter du projet de ma maison ! J'avais complètement oublié ! rit-il.

-Et il est relativement tard... dit Hermione en regardant sa montre. Et bien que dirais-tu de venir à l'atelier quand tu auras le temps ? Nous pourront en discuter et même commencer les plans si cela te va...

-Très bien, ça me vas ! dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche. Veux-tu que je te laisse les document que j'avais préparé ? Il y a une très vague ébauche de l'idée que je me fais de la maison, une liste de matériaux que j'aimerai utiliser, de dimensions, la description de l'endroit que j'aimerai... Je crois que j'ai trouvé un terrain à vendre qui conviendrait parfaitement et qui n'est pas très loin de Poudlard enfin tout est là-dedans, dit-il en lui montrant le porte-documents.

-Parfait, je regarderai ça pour me faire une idée, sourit-elle. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un hibou lorsque tu auras décidé du jour qui te convient ! »

Ils finirent leurs verres et allèrent payer l'addition – chacun leur part, Hermione n'ayant pas démordu de sa décision - , avant de descendre l'escalier jusque dans la rue. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la ruelle dans laquelle était arrivé Drago.

« Je suis heureux que tu ai accepté de travailler sur ce projet lui dit-il en se tournant vers elle. Pour moi, ça a vraiment une signification, car si je peux travailler avec une ancienne ennemie sans qu'elle essaye de m'assassiner, cela signifie que j'ai définitivement tourné la page. Alors merci encore, et bonne nuit ! Fait de beaux rêves... ajouta-t-il avant de transplaner. »

Hermione se trouva seule dans la rue, un peu déstabilisée par ce second accès de sincérité en si peu de temps. Puis elle transplana à son tour dans son appartement.

Hermione sortait de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la fenêtre. La chouette qu'elle laissa entrer vint se percher dignement sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau et lui tendit un parchemin. Elle le prit, examina le sceau, et le dépliât, devinant de qui il s'agissait.

« Que penses-tu de mardi prochain pour notre rendez-vous à l'atelier ? Je pourrai passer vers 14h, si cela te va. Blaise m'a donné l'adresse, et ton numéro de téléphone, mais je n'ai pas voulu l'utiliser sans que tu m'en donnes l'accord toi-même. Bonne nuit encore une fois,

Drago. »

Son comportement un peu dépassé de galant chevalier la fit sourire et elle rédigeât une brève réponse pour la chouette qui attendait toujours, avant d'aller se coucher souriant sans même s'en rendre compte.

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Je me suis demandé si Blaise allait venir au rendez-vous ou pas, mais finalement, j'ai décidé que non, et mon cher frère m'a assuré que cela serait très bien comme ça. Quel est votre avis sur ce point ? Drago fait peut-être un peu trop gentil, mais je l'aime beaucoup comme ça ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

** Après plus d'une semaine, voilà ENFIN le chapitre 4 ! **

** Et pour mon grand désespoir, la rentrée s'avance aussi... Fini la tranquillité ! Mais je m'efforcerai tout de même d'écrire régulièrement, peut-être un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, je ne me rend pas bien compte mais le travail qui échoue fatalement aux élèves de terminale va forcément me ralentir !**

** En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres, merci à tous les reviewers qui me motivent, et n'hésitez pas à continuer tant qu'il vous plaira !**

Chapitre 4

Drago fut réveillé par le soleil qui entrait pas la fenêtre, dont il ne fermait jamais les volets pour dormir. Il se sentait mieux que jamais. Il se rappela la réponse d'Hermione que lui avait apporté sa chouette avant qu'il aille se coucher hier soir.

« Va pour mardi, pas la peine de sonner ou de frapper avant d'entrer, je n'entends jamais quand j'écoute la musique. Pourrais-tu apporter ce livre dont nous avons parlé, sur les haies enchantées ?

Hermione.

PS. : Bien sûr que tu peux utiliser mon numéro de portable, ne t'inquiète pas !

P-PS. : Je viens juste d'ouvrir le porte-documents et je dois te dire que je crois sincèrement qu'il ne sera pas possible de faire une salle de bain entièrement en marbre, je suis navrée, je sais qu'il s'agit de ta couleur préférée... Bonne nuit ! »

Cette fille était étonnante. Elle lui avait en quelques phrases donné un ordre habillement déguisé en innocente demande, montré un signe de confiance, et enfin, elle avait tourné en dérision l'une de ses exigences. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'illusions en incluant cette salle de bain dans la description qu'il avait fait de la maison, mais n'était-ce pas à elle de tout mettre en œuvre pour le satisfaire ? Travailler avec Hermione Granger allait définitivement être amusant, pensa-t-il en se levant.

Il enfila une robe de chambre – en soie verte évidemment... - et se rendit dans la petite cuisine qu'il avait aménagé dans ses appartements lorsqu'il avait pris possession du manoir en tant que propriétaire. Le manoir avait bien changé depuis la mort de Narcissa, mais néanmoins pas assez pour lui donner envie de rester.

Il alla à la cuisine et glissa deux toasts dans le grille-pain. Les elfes de maison ne préparaient jamais son petit-déjeuner, c'est ce qu'ils avaient convenu : il était parfaitement capable de cuisiner des œufs, du bacon, du porridge, mais il laissait aux elfes le soins de préparer les repas du midi et du soir. Il sortit une tomate du réfrigérateur ainsi que deux œufs qu'il cassa dans un bol. Il commença à les battre à l'aide d'une fourchette en réfléchissant. Il faudrait qu'il aille voir Blaise aujourd'hui, lui tirer l'oreille pour l'avoir abandonné hier soir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à verser les œufs dans la poêle qui chauffait, la double-porte qui menait au reste du manoir à partir du salon s'ouvrit à la volée, et ledit Blaise entra d'un pas conquérant. Drago reposa le bol et se tourna vers l'intrus qui venait dans sa direction, s'appuyant au comptoir d'un air nonchalant.

« Hum, toujours des entrées fracassantes, Mr. Zabini... Et il est exactement – il regarda sa montre – 7h16. Que me vaut le plaisir, de si bonne heure ?

-Voyons Mr. Malfoy, je croyais que c'était évident, dit il en s'asseyant nonchalamment à la table de la cuisine, je veux connaître avant tout le monde les détails croustillants de ta soirée d'hier avec Hermione Granger ! Ne t'avais-je pas promis qu'elle ne te mangerait pas ? Allez, dis-moi tout, lui as-tu fais tes excuses ? Je dirais oui d'après ton air subtilement plus serein que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Je ne vois pas de bleus ou de coupures sur ce beau visage si arrogant, elle doit donc les avoir acceptées...

-Arrête de jouer à Sherlock Holmes, Blaise, tu n'es ni un détective ni un agent secret, juste un fils à maman qui en profite pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête... Et se mêler de se qui ne le regarde pas !

-C'est faux, je ne suis pas un fils à maman ! S'exclama Blaise, vexé. Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai ma propre entreprise, moi aussi ? Nous sommes débordés de contrats publicitaires ! Et sans moi, peut-être que jamais l'Agence n'aurait été remarquée par le Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale ! Et d'ailleurs, cette histoire me regarde, car c'est toi même qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour ta maison ! Il est de mon devoir de vérifier que j'ai correctement rempli ma mission !

-Humpf, et qui a financé l'entreprise du petit Blaise ? Je t'ai certes demandé de l'aide pour trouver une maison, mais pas pour m'organiser des rendez-vous galants avec Hermione Granger ! Tu es absolument incorrigible...

-Qui a parlé de rendez-vous galants ? Dit Blaise avec un sourire malicieux. Il s'agissait simplement de vous permettre de faire connaissance tous les deux tranquillement... Ne vas-tu donc pas me raconter comment la soirée s'est passée ? Dit-il d'air air faussement repenti.

-Très bien. Nous avons bu, mangé, et chacun est reparti bien gentiment de son coté faire dodo. Dit finalement Drago d'un air boudeur de petit enfant.

-Oh, quel résumé d'une extraordinaire précision ! Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas tout, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas demandé l'adresse de l'atelier d'Hermione et son numéro de téléphone ?

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais te raconter mais vraiment, il n'y a rien de remarquable dans notre soirée et tu risques d'être déçu si tu t'attendais à plus... Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai commencé par m'excuser de mon horrible comportement de quand nous étions à l'école, j'ai fais une ou deux remarques très Malfoy, nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, de livres entre autres, et elle m'a tout raconté à propos de cette histoire de profiteroles... Qui aurait cru que Blaise Zabini pouvait éprouver une telle passion pour autre chose que les femmes ? commenta-t-il d'un air ironique. Vers 22h nous avions fini et mademoiselle Je-suis-indépendante-je-n'accepte-pas-la-charité-m erci a refusé de me laisser payer la totalité de la note... Comme il était plutôt tard, nous avons décidé de nous revoir au cours de la semaine prochaine pour parler de la maison. Voilà tout, es-tu satisfait ?

-Hum.. Tu avais vraiment oublié de lui parler de la maison ? Je n'en reviens pas... Enfin bon, c'est plutôt encourageant, vous vous entendez mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Alors tu es décidé à l'engager comme architecte, c'est sûr et certain ? fit-il, ayant l'air de réfléchir à quelque plan secret connu de lui seul.

-Et bien , si elle est complètement d'accord et qu'elle pense pouvoir réaliser cette maison, oui, ce sera elle. Je suis content que tu ai fais ça pour moi Blaise, tu sais comme j'attache de l'importance à dépasser le passé, merci.

-Oh, ne me remercie pas tout de suite, il se pourrait qu'elle te saigne à blanc avant la fin de la construction, et alors le pauvre petit Malfoy n'aura plus que sa belle maison et ses yeux pour pleurer ! S'exclama-t-il en riant. Bien, et maintenant je vais aller voir ma chère et tendre pour lui raconter tout ça... A plus !

Et il se leva, souple et vif comme un félin, attrapa un des toast qui avaient fini de griller, et se dirigea la porte.

« Blaise ? Le retint Drago.

-Oui ? Répondit-il, surpris par le ton calme et sérieux de son ami, un morceau de toast dans la bouche.

-Quand vas-tu demander la main de Padma ?

-Hum, Granger parle trop, Drago, j'avais oublié de te le dire... Ne t'occupes pas de ça, tu le saura bien assez tôt ! »

Et il s'en fût avec un sourire éclatant.

Au même moment, Hermione s'installait à la table de sa petite cuisine, une tasse de thé dans une main, les documents de Drago dans l'autre. On était jeudi matin, elle n'avait que peu de travail qui l'attendait au bureau, elle pouvait se permettre de rester à la maison un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Elle bu une gorgée de son thé à la bergamote, bien fort comme elle l'aimait, et prit le rouleau de parchemin où Drago avait fait la description de la maison qu'il désirait faire construire, et le déroula pour s'y replonger. Elle lui apparaissait comme une maison de proportions plus que très respectables, simple d'apparence mais relativement luxueuse à l'intérieur, très confortable, et entourée, comme par un écrin, de nature plus ou moins sauvage. Hermione fixa d'un regard vide l'écriture fine, ronde et nette qui s'étalait sur le parchemin, imaginant Drago se promenant tranquillement dans les bois ou dans un joli jardin à l'arrière de la maison, un air serein sur le visage... Vraiment, il avait changé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé...

Elle cligna des yeux en sortant de ses pensées, et décida soudain d'aller voir Harry avant qu'il ne parte pour son bureau au Ministère afin de lui parler de cette affaire et partager avec lui son étonnement. Elle finit son thé, rinça la tasse qu'elle laissa dans l'évier, et alla s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle revint à la cuisine, elle portait une jolie robe très simple, bleu marine, ajustée sans serrer, qui serait parfaite pour aller travailler quand elle aurait vu Harry. Elle prit le porte-documents et attrapa son portable et ses clés qu'elle rangea dans son sac, avant de se diriger vers la cheminée du salon. Elle prit une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette qu'elle jeta dans le feu, et s'y avança en articulant nettement « 12, Square Grimmaurd. ». Elle tourbillonna dans les flammes et se retrouva finalement dans la cuisine souterraine de l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Il avait fallu du temps à Harry pour avoir la force de venir s'installer ici, mais Ginny l'y avait aidé, l'avait soutenu, et la maison était maintenant métamorphosée, bien plus accueillante depuis qu'on y voyait les marques de la vie quotidienne d'une famille heureuse. La maison avait été entièrement rénovée, excepté la chambre de Sirius qu'Harry n'avait pas pu se résoudre à modifier. Seuls restaient comme vestiges du passé les quelques toiles ayant subis un sortilège de Glu Perpétuelle, que personne n'avait jusqu'ici réussi à décoller, et Kreattur, qui était désormais plein d'entrain et de respect pour son maître et tous ses amis.

Il n'y avait qu'Harry dans la cuisine, l'air extrêmement fatigué, et son visage s'éclaira quand il la vit apparaître au milieu des flammes vertes. Hermione entendit Kreattur qui cherchait quelque chose en se murmurant à lui même dans le cellier tandis qu'elle s'avançait pour serrer Harry dans ses bras.

« Hermione ! Je suis content de te voir, comment vas-tu ? Ginny n'est pas encore levée, James n'a pas bien dormi et le bébé s'obstine à donner des coups de pieds, tu veux que j'aille la chercher ?

-Non, laisse la dormir tranquillement, elle en a besoin. C'est toi que je suis venue voir aujourd'hui ! Je vais très bien mais tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais prendre quelques jours de congé...

-Moui, tu as peut-être raison... Je pourrai prendre une semaine de vacances et partir en vacances avec Ginny et James au bord de la mer quand le bébé sera né... sourit-il. Mais nous sommes débordés au bureau, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène de bon matin ?

-Et bien voilà l'autre jour, Blaise est venu me proposer un contrat : Malfoy cherche une nouvelle maison, et comme il lui a été impossible de trouver la perle rare avec tous ses critères d'aristocrate trop riche, il lui a proposé de la faire directement construire. C'est donc moi qu'il est venu voir pour m'en occuper. Il m'a assuré que Drago avait changé, et je dois dire que j'ai été très étonnée de voir qu'il avait raison lorsque nous sommes allés au restaurant hier... Mais malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il peut s'agir d'une façade destinée à m'amadouer, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry qui paraissait très étonné de ces révélations, je ne penses pas tu sais, il a vraiment changé, il est bien meilleur que quand nous étions à Poudlard, c'est un tout autre homme aujourd'hui, qui a compris ses erreurs et les regrette sincèrement... Je t'assure que je n'aurai pas accepté de témoigner en sa faveur à son procès si je n'en avais pas été certain... Je pense que tu devrais te faire ta propre idée Hermione, et tu sais, tu ne peux pas avancer dans la vie si tu refuses de prendre quelques risques et d'être surprise... Je sais que tu aimes tout contrôler parce que ça te rassure de savoir que tu contrôles tout, mais tu devrais apprendre à lâcher prise de temps en temps, dit-il avec un sourire en essayant d'adoucir ses propos. Je ne te critique pas, c'est d'ailleurs une des choses que j'admire chez toi, mais peut-être que cela te permettrai de t'épanouir... Tu n'as jamais vraiment été heureuse depuis la fin de la guerre, même pendant les quelques mois durant lesquels tu sortais avec Ron ou quand tu as fondé ton cabinet d'architectes... Essayes de vivre pour toi-même et de faire ce qui te plaît d'accord ? »

Hermione était pensive. Même si ce que venait de dire Harry ne l'enchantait pas, elle savait qu'il s'agissait de la vérité Harry n'essayait jamais de blesser ses amis à moins d'être dans une colère noire, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été réellement heureuse avec Ron la guerre, l'insécurité et l'adrénaline avait finalement révélé l'amour qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui depuis leurs premières années à Poudlard, mais c'était arrivé trop tard, son cœur avait déjà commencé à tourner la page, et elle s'était trouvée graduellement de plus en plus agacée par toutes les petites manies et habitudes de Ron que faisait ressortir la vie de couple. Au final, elle avait mis fin à la relation et ils ne se revoyaient plus que dans de rares occasions, lors des fêtes et anniversaires de leurs amis communs... Ils avaient tout d'abord essayé de maintenir le liens qui les unissait à l'école, mais il s'était vite avéré que le naturel d'alors avait disparut à jamais et ils avait finalement abandonné. Tout ce qu'Hermione ressentait maintenant à l'évocation de Ron était une légère amertume au souvenir de toutes ces années où elle aurait pu s'amuser pleinement si seulement elle ne s'était pas autant souciée d'un garçon qui aimait les filles en raison de l'amour qu'elles lui portait plutôt que pour elles-mêmes.

En sentant cette amertume revenir, Hermione se dit qu'elle ne devait plus laisser ses peurs l'empêcher d'être heureuse, et que s'il fallait pour dépasser ses peurs accepter le risque d'être blessée par Drago Malfoy, et bien tant pis, elle prendrait le risque.

« Tu as raison, dit-elle fermement, je vais accepter, et advienne que pourra. De toute façon Blaise ne le laissera pas me torturer, c'était idiot de ma part de m'inquiéter. Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies dis tout cela, et je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Maintenant je vais aller au bureau pour finir de passer en revue les exigences de Monsieur, dit-elle en montrant le porte-documents, mais que dirais-tu de venir manger avec moi demain midi ? Ou bien je pourrai venir ici demain soir pour pouvoir voir aussi Ginny et mon adorable filleul ! S'exclama-t-elle, soudain d'excellente humeur. Que préfères-tu ?

-Demain soir sera parfait, répondit-il, amusé du changement survenu. Ginny sera enchantée de pouvoir te raconter toutes les nouvelles bêtises de James et lui aura quelqu'un d'autre a embêter pour changer !

-Tu es diabolique Harry, heureusement pour toi que j'adore ce petit bout-de-chou ! Très bien, à demain alors, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cheminée. Dis bonjour de ma part à Ginny, James et Kreattur ! Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton affectueux. »

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Harry se mit à réfléchir aux bienfaits que pourrait avoir pour Hermione cette collaboration tout en étalant de la marmelade sur un toast. Cette affaire serait sans aucun doute intéressante à suivre...

** Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Pouvez-vous imaginer Drago en train de cuisiner en robe de chambre ? ^^**

** J'ai hésité quand à l'histoire que j'allais inventer comme raison à la rupture Hermione/Ron, j'ai un instant pensé à le faire mourir, mais tout de même, j'aime trop Ron pour cela...**

** Que pensez-vous de l'évolution des choses ?:)**


End file.
